As a conventional laminated coil, for example, a multilayer electronic component 500 disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-176725 is known. FIG. 28 is a perspective view of the multilayer electronic component 500 disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-176725. FIG. 29 is a plan view of a ceramic green sheet 501h and a conductor 502g for a coil of the multilayer electronic component 500 disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-176725. In the following paragraphs, a direction in which ceramic green sheets are stacked is referred to as a z-axis direction. A surface at a positive z-axis side is referred to as an upper surface, and a surface at a negative z-axis side is referred to as a lower surface. A lengthwise direction and a widthwise direction of the ceramic green sheets are referred to as an x-axis direction and a y-axis direction, respectively. The x-axis direction, the y-axis direction and the z-axis direction are perpendicular to each other.
The multilayer electronic component 500 comprises ceramic green sheets 501a to 501j, conductors 502a to 502h for a coil (which will be hereinafter referred to as coil conductors 502a to 502h), via-hole conductors 503a to 503g, and terminal electrodes (not shown). The ceramic green sheets 501a to 501j are rectangular insulating layers, when viewed from the z-axis direction. The coil conductors 502a to 502g are linear conductors, each forming a rectangular loop with a missing part. The coil conductor 502h is a conductive layer located on the upper surface of the ceramic green sheet 501i. 
In the multilayer electronic component 500, the ceramic green sheets 501a to 501i and the coil conductors 502a to 502h are stacked alternately by disposing the coil conductor 502h on the upper surface of the ceramic green sheet 501i, disposing the ceramic green sheet 501h on the upper surface of the ceramic green sheet 501i and the like. However, the ceramic green sheet 501i is placed on the upper surface of the ceramic green sheet 501j. The coil conductors 502a and 502h are connected by via-hole conductors 503a to 503g. The coil conductors 502a and 502h are connected also to the terminal electrodes located on side surfaces of the multilayer electronic component 500.
In the multilayer electronic component 500, in order to prevent trouble from taking place due to a short-circuit caused by blurring and/or misplacement occurring at the time of printing of the coil conductor 502g, as shown by FIG. 29, the distance d500 between pad portions 504 and 505, which are the ends of the coil conductor 502g, is set to be large. The pad portion 505 is located separate from the pad portion 504, and specifically, located at a position farther in a negative x-axis direction and farther in a positive y-axis direction from the pad portion 504. With the increase in distance between the pad portions 504 and 505, however, the length of the coil conductor 502g is shortened. With regard to the coil conductors 502a to 502f also, since the distances between the respective pad portions are large, the lengths of the coil conductors 502a to 502f are short. In the multilayer electronic component 500, therefore, the coil formed of the coil conductors 502a to 502g has a small number of turns, and it is difficult to obtain desired characteristics as a coil.